Generally, there are a number of ways to mount electronic devices for daily use. However, most of them have a wide range of limitations. One limitation relates to the ability to orientate the devices for ease of use or viewing in various daily activities, for example placing the devices in a vehicle or for viewing on a desktop along with many other ways consumers may wish to support and use these devices.
Older stand designs are generally designed for a specific fixed form factor and are not adjustable to be used for various types or sizes of devices and they also restrict the orientation, height and position of the devices. Older stand designs also generally have either permanent or mechanical mounting solutions that hold the device in the stand making it difficult or impossible to easily and quickly transfer the device from one mounting solution to another. Most of the older stand designs tend to be for a specific device and specific application and therefore by their very nature are uni-functional and restricted in their use.
In addition, there are issues with the security and subsequent theft risk in using these devices as most mounts do not have any inherent “protection” features to prevent casual theft or removal from their work place. For example, in commercial uses mounting and protecting the devices from theft are of paramount concern as tablet devices are valuable and attractive to casual thieves, staff, and the general public. In addition, the devices may serve limited functions for commercial usage without a means to mount the devices in a position and orientation for the required tasks or uses, i.e. for mounting on a museum wall. Generally, the devices need to be mounted in a secure system that allows for adaptability of viewing and/or interaction angles.